


冬铁 错误的告白方式

by dianamiao



Series: 冬铁系列 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babbling, Dirty Thoughts, Insecure Tony, Loss of Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutual Pining, Telepathy, Truth Spells
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>托尼被某个傻冒反派下了点毒，并因此得到了在有限的一段时间里拥有变种人能力的机会，千载难逢啊。他现在能飞了，而且还会心灵感应，当然副作用是不可避免的——</p><p>突然之间每个人都开始意义不明地盯着他，托尼的乐趣开始减弱并很快消失了。当然，这不能责怪其他人，如果队里有谁突然能够随时随地听见他脑海里的所有想法，他也会有点儿毛骨悚然的。托尼的目光在队友们身上扫视着，在他能够阻止自己之前就已经锁定了巴基。竭力与突然出现的羞愧和脸红欲望做斗争，托尼移开了目光，垂下头开始研究自己的鞋子。</p><p>“呃，我猜在这玩意儿失效前我还是一直在车间里待着比较好。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	冬铁 错误的告白方式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991786) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



冬铁 错误的告白方式

 

by：Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)

 

Summary:

托尼被某个傻冒反派下了点毒，并因此得到了在有限的一段时间里拥有变种人能力的机会，千载难逢啊。他现在能飞了，而且还会心灵感应，当然副作用是不可避免的——

突然之间每个人都开始意义不明地盯着他，托尼的乐趣开始减弱并很快消失了。当然，这不能责怪其他人，如果队里有谁突然能够随时随地听见他脑海里的所有想法，他也会有点儿毛骨悚然的。托尼的目光在队友们身上扫视着，在他能够阻止自己之前就已经锁定了巴基。竭力与突然出现的羞愧和脸红欲望做斗争，托尼移开了目光，垂下头开始研究自己的鞋子。

“呃，我猜在这玩意儿失效前我还是一直在车间里待着比较好。”

============================================

“哦豁——飞起来的感觉真是超赞，”托尼大声喊道，一个低空转弯疾速略过了他的队友们。

“但他本来就能飞，”巴基指出。史蒂夫就只是耸耸肩，摇摇头并双手抱胸，经典的“我就看看你能疯到什么时候”站姿。

“能知道这会持续多久吗？”

布鲁斯左右张望，意识到史蒂夫问的就是他自己，“呃，一段时间？事实上我们此前从未见过这种类型的药物。”

“托尼，下来让布鲁斯检查一下你的身体状况。”史蒂夫有些无奈地捏了捏鼻梁，命令道。

事实上托尼听从了这个命令，在房间里盘旋了一会儿或者又那么一会儿之后。随着药物开始成功生效，托尼简直觉得自己年轻了快二十多岁，还他妈的学会了飞（显然，他一直能够通过装甲飞行，但是这种飞是不同的），而且……

【就好像托尼从前就不是个棘手的家伙一样。】

托尼僵住了，他调整了飞行姿势变换成站姿悬立空中；那听上去绝对是史蒂夫的声音，唯一的问题是史蒂夫的嘴巴紧紧的闭着呢，当然了。

【但现在我还得担心他没了装甲飞行起来是不是会遇见麻烦。】

托尼皱起眉头。是的，这绝对就是史蒂夫。

【当然我似乎没啥好担心的，至少这种药物并不是典型的毒药。我不晓得该做些什么。该死的他怎么就能让自己这么频繁的惹上些麻烦呢，不论如何？我绝对会被他折腾死的。】

“嘿！”托尼降落并按着史蒂夫的肩膀让自己站直，他双手抱胸并朝史蒂夫皱眉。

史蒂夫的眉毛皱在一起，“一切还正常吗？”

托尼张开嘴，他本想嘲讽地说：“是啊，队长，没啥特别的。”但取而代之的，他说道：“我觉得我现在正在经历某种形式的触摸式心灵感应。”

这话似乎没说错，当然，但也并不是什么他想朝大家宣布出来的事。

克林特的眼睛张大了，他慢吞吞地靠近了一点，“让我来测试一下，”他说着，碰了碰托尼的鼻尖儿。

【心灵感应，哈？得了，赶紧结束这些狗屎吧，我老早之前就想去上个大号了。】

“哇哦，那还真是多谢你一直在这儿等着啊，就好像我真的需要或者想要知道你要去排泄一样。”

克林特睁大了眼睛，他猛地从托尼身边跳开，双手插进口袋里。“精确，操。”

突然之间每个人都开始意义不明地盯着他，托尼的乐趣开始减弱并很快消失了。当然，这不能责怪其他人，如果队里有谁突然能够随时随地听见他脑海里的所有想法，他也会有点儿毛骨悚然的。托尼的目光在队友们身上扫视着，在他能够阻止自己之前就已经锁定了巴基。竭力与突然出现的羞愧和脸红欲望做斗争，托尼移开了目光，垂下头开始研究自己的鞋子。

“呃，在这玩意儿失效前我还是一直在车间里待着比较好，我猜。”

“托尼，至少让我给你先做个检查，”布鲁斯反驳道。这家伙好像在用狗狗眼之类的玩意儿对付他，这简直太不公平了，因为说真的有谁能够抵抗呢。

因此，托尼手插在口袋里跟着布鲁斯去了实验室。他当然注意到了布鲁斯在检查过程中有多小心的避免着身体接触，因为为此布鲁斯的脸上一直挂着歉意的微笑。

“不，这没什么，我明白，”托尼叹气，“没人喜欢被别人听见自己的想法。尤其在那个‘别人’是我的情况下，相信我，我真的对探寻别人对我抱持着什么想法没有兴趣。好在这玩意儿是通过接触生效的，该死，我究竟说了什么？！”

托尼用手紧紧地捂住了嘴巴。

“发生什么了？”

“看上去我开始丧失对自己嘴巴的控制权了，该死，我在直接读出自己的想法！谢谢你啊，下毒的混蛋！说真的这个就不能也同样通过接触触发吗？”

布鲁斯叹气，而突然之间，托尼听到……

【也许这也是件好事，如果他能读到每个人的思想并意识到我们有多爱他这件事，他可能就会更加的注意一下自己的言辞举动了。】

“啥？我本来就注意着呢，我超注意的！”

布鲁斯低头看着自己的脚。

【我们没碰到。呣，不论这是什么药物，看来药效反应还不够稳定。】

“现在我必须得躲起来了。”托尼宣布，畏缩着。“毫无疑问，混合式心灵感应加上不受控制的真情表白看来确实就是那个会让我真真正正尴尬的哭出来的玩意儿了。”

【哦，托尼……】

“你也许真的爱我，但我敢打赌你绝对是那个少数派。上帝啊，该死！”

托尼从自己身上扯下那些电极然后飞快地离开了实验室。“不是说我不信任你，布鲁斯，”他偏过脑袋朝身后大喊，“是因为我真的痛恨这种侵犯你隐私的感觉，所以自我锁定模式才是最好的选择！”

“等等，托尼！”

但谢天谢地托尼已经冲进了电梯并在他能够说些什么或者听见些什么之前电梯就开始运行了。

这真是太好了。

他决定飞走，这样就可以不必在不受控制地滔滔不绝的同时担心冒犯爱他的某人了——或者让自己觉得尴尬欲死，或者听见任何他没法装作没听见的东西。

然而，二十四小时后饥饿袭击了他，他不得不在夜色的掩护下潜行到厨房去解放冰箱里的剩菜。

“Sir，”贾维斯提醒道，这是他真正意识到巴基·他妈的·巴恩斯已经离开其他人来到了厨房里这件事前得到的唯一警告了。

在大厦中的所有人里，巴基是托尼最害怕碰见的那个人。原因足够简单：托尼深深地暗恋着这位史蒂夫最好的朋友。

事情从他第一次将视线放到这个人身上的那一刻就开始了，因为巴基该死的辣，而且没有任何理由能够让托尼忽略他对他的吸引力。从寄宿学校时代起托尼就已经发现了自己是双性恋，因此这样致命地被吸引并不新奇或者令人震惊。

唯一的问题是托尼不肯定巴基在了解到他的新朋友托尼事实上其实花了相当多的私人时间在一边想着他一边手淫后会作何反应。

大约在六个月左右之前，他们开始时常待在一块儿，接着不知怎么“被吸引”就变成了“迷恋”，然后又一路发展到了“我愿意跳到导弹面前保护你”的范畴。最终在巴基帮助他度过了一次恐慌发作后，他不再能够成功假装他没有爱上巴基。

“嘿，”巴基说道，踌躇地盯着托尼。

【冷静点，只有当他碰到你时那才会起作用，而且——冷静——我们都清楚那不会发生的。】

托尼塞进嘴里的面条还没来得及被咽下去，他听见的那句心声，“事实上现在我能随时随地都能听见了，”是一道低沉又语无伦次的声音。

【不论你有多想要那发生。】

突然，托尼被一嘴的食物呛住了，因为他无法相信自己刚才听见了什么，因为那是绝对不可能的。

【为何就连他被呛到的样子都该死的性感？上帝，我倒真的愿意给他点别的什么让他这样被呛到【*】，啊！停下来，停下，就想点别的什么除了那个！】  
*blowjob梗

巴基很完美。不仅是外表上的好看——虽然外表他绝对没得挑——而且还有其他的所有方面。他忠诚，勇敢，克服一切困难，他还拥有一支超辣的铁臂，而且他的嗓音永远能对托尼的老二造成影响。他脸上总带有一种忧郁的情绪，那让托尼想要抱住他永远不放开。

因此他根本就不可能幸运到巴基居然会认为他有吸引力，这简直太荒谬了！

“别戏弄我，”他喘着气说，“如果你给了我错觉，让我以为我真的有机会，我会因此而变成一个真正的混蛋（ass）的。”

【别想他的屁股！即使它既完美又可爱而且你很想要咬它也不行！】

“真的？”托尼放下了他的食物，“你是在想我的屁股吗？”

【太棒了，他能听见你在想什么！他发现了这个所以他永远不会再和你讲话了。快跑，蠢货，离开这里！】

“——得走了。”巴基结结巴巴地说。

“请别离开我，我没有安全感所以出于严重的羞愧和尴尬我可能不会再有勇气跟你说话了，而那实在太糟了因为和你说话是我最喜欢做的事情之一……”

托尼及时用双手捂住了自己不受控制将所有想法不加筛选脱口而出的嘴巴。

巴基眨了眨眼。

【不可能。他不可能竟然会对你有那种感觉。你没那么幸运，他的意思其实是在说朋友之间的感情。】

“我的意思是我想要舔你，操！”托尼满是羞愧地低下头，呻吟着尴尬地动了动自己的脚。

突然之间，托尼的脑海里出现的不仅仅只有字句一样的心声了，那就像是……像是一阵思维的波动，带有感情，还有画面。事实上他就好像是看见了巴基眼中有关自己的一段影像或者说幻想。

“哦，哇哦，是啊，那，”托尼呻吟着，感到自己的身体对自己刚刚所遭受到的强烈精神冲击做出了反应。“我想我能做那个，你想那样做吗？”

“该死，操，”巴基气喘吁吁地说道，他的脸变红了，“你看见那个了？”

托尼点头。“是啊，另外，那药的副作用正在影响着我，看上去我现在既不能撒谎也不能闭嘴，所以吸你的老二大概是个不错的方法来防止我出于意外告诉你我有多爱你。”

【这，真是，太完美了。】

出于完全不同的理由，托尼开始呻吟，他的眼睛紧闭，出于挫败摇着头。“该死，我已经心碎过够多次了，我很害怕失去你，破坏这个队伍由于……”

巴基抓住了托尼的肩膀，拽着他跌进自己的怀抱里，他们安静地接了一个吻。

又一阵精神影像冲刷过托尼的大脑，这次的画面里是关于他们两个人的，关于他们所一起度过的时光，关于他自己的微笑和表情带给巴基的感觉——实际上那和他本身对巴基所抱持的感觉也并没有什么区别。

托尼忘我地沉浸在与巴基舌尖相抵的感觉里，温暖又愉悦地情绪在他和巴基之间涌动，那感觉既迷人又令他性奋，简直完美。

“我也爱你。”巴基说道，托尼轻叹一声，他能感觉到爱意从巴基心里满溢出来。

“喔，我得说我现在开心的简直要以为我自己都飘起来了。”

巴基清清嗓子，“呃，事实上，那大概是因为，我们真的飘起来了？”

托尼睁开眼睛，不禁大笑起来，“对了，我忘了我现在的确是能飞的。”

于是，当然了，现在正是魔法失效的最佳一刻。

他们径直一起跌倒在地板上。“欧哦，”巴基呻吟着，揉着自己的肘部，“你没事吧？”

“一切正常。”托尼回答，“等等，我感觉药效似乎消失了？快再多想想关于我屁股的事儿。”

巴基凑近他舔了舔托尼的嘴唇并色气地眨眨眼，“真的？任何事儿都行吗？因为我想要想的可有点少儿不宜啊。”

“不成！我伤着呢，”托尼大叫，轻轻揍了他一拳。

“所以，呃，”巴基转移着话题，“关于刚才的所有那些。”

托尼脸红了，“是啊，没错，我是说，看上去你的确是认真的。”巴基点点头，羞涩地微笑。

“好吧，那么。也许……想来顿晚餐吗？”

“当然。现在怎么样？我简直迫不及待了。”

托尼露齿而笑，允许巴基将自己从地上拉起来，然后将一个吻印在自己嘴角。

“我喜欢你的想法。”

END


End file.
